Define Normal
by The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter
Summary: She's anything but my peer" Garfield Logan is Raven Roth's peer counselor. Life wrapped in hell is normal to Garfield, but can you describe normal? What's your definition? BBxR


Title: Define "Normal"

Author: TheInfamousBountyHunter

AN: Hi people! It's me with another Teen Titans story! Please note that this story was taken off of a book plot that is not mine! The book is by Julie Ann Porter. It's really good so go read it now! So please, don't flame me for taking the story, because it's gonna be different.

Summary: Peer Counseling her? Raven Roth, the Punk/Goth girl? No way in hell. I, Garfield Logan have enough to do, while taking care of my two sisters, Melissa and Caitlin, and my sick mother. This is a normal life right? Can you define it for me? Define Normal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or the plot to Define Normal and the title. I will hope to gain them soon…(evil cackle while rubbing hands together).

Chapter One: Eyebrow Piercings

3:30 P.M, Monday

My name's Garfield Logan and I'm in the 8th grade. I'm a normal kid, with tan skin and dark brown hair. I dress appropriately, as in plain color shirts and nice jeans. I get straight A's, nothing more, nothing less. I want to leave my horrible life, where my little sisters are damn nuisances and my mother who is…sick.

My life wasn't always this way. 7 years ago, I was a laughing happy kid, with a good life. My mom was alive, my dad was patient, my sisters disciplined and quiet, sweet things. And then it fell apart. But enough of the past. I'm 14 now, and things are shitty.

My school counselor, Dr. DiLeo had thought I would be a good Peer Counselor, so I had to do it. But I wanted to quit as soon as I met her. Raven Roth was my Peer person I was supposed to counsel. Her purple hair, black lipstick, eyebrow piercing, and tight black clothes, made me gag.

She saw me, and sneered. "What are you looking at?" Your shredded jeans? Your purple hair? Your black lipstick? "You my peer counselor?" She asked again, putting her clunky black boots on the metal table where she was seated. I was still standing in the doorway, my mouth wide open.

"Where's Dr. DiLeo, I need to speak to him immediately." I almost shouted my resolve breaking. Raven eyed me, as if I was an animal in a zoo. Raven snorted, "Had some emergency. Had to probably pick up some boxes of cigs. Anyways, you probably know my name, but still, I'm Raven Roth." I snorted, and then sat down at the end of the table.

"I'm Garfield Logan." She smiled brightly at me, her sparkling white teeth a contrast to her black lipstick lips. I felt my knees go weak; no girl had smiled like that to me before. I stared intensely at the floor, then gazed at her face. Something distracted me though. "Did it hurt?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrow, the pierced one, in a questioning manner. "Did what hurt?" I looked up at her eyebrow and she understood. "Yea! It was bleeding a whole lot, and I was sore for like 5 days. Why, are you getting one?" My eyes widened immensely, and that answered her question.

I looked at my watch and smiled. Freedom. "Well, look at that, time to go! Time goes when you're having fun! See ya!" I bolted out of my seat and left Raven sitting there, blinking rapidly.

I got home, about at 4:30. I could hear Caitlin and Melissa screaming in the living room. Melissa was hitting Caitlin with a Barbie doll, laughing. I screamed at them, and Melissa stopped abruptly. Caitlin wobbled over to me, clinging to my leg in a mock hug.

"Mom's sick again." Melissa said, her 9 year old voice cracking slightly. I sighed sadly, Mom was never sick before. My anger flared, and I forced it down. I fixed Caitlin a bowl of cereal, Melissa a sandwich, and went to check up on mom.

I rushed up the stairs, and threw open her door. There she was, a lump under the blankets. "Mom," I called softly, and shook her. "You have to eat." She looked at me through one red rimmed eye, and broke down in sobs. "Go away," came her muffled reply. I sighed, and closed the door behind me.

I slid down the closed door, and broke down into tears. Life was shitty, and I lived an inner hell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, so that's the first chapter of Define "Normal". How do you like it? And I'm sorry it's so short. Please Review, because they are my life! And I forgot to put in here, that this gonna be a Beast Boy/Raven romance fic.


End file.
